


Everything old is new

by wrabbit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Genderswap, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:05:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River opens a locket, is reborn. (Spoilers for A Good Man Goes To War)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything old is new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/gifts).



> Criticism: Welcome

River looked down at herself, examining her familiar body with all the perspective of the flush of new memories, a thousand years of memory. She brushed off the new/old voice in the back of her head that insisted this was wrong, how could she be _female_ , a _woman_ , but she was all of those things now and had been for a while.

There was an empty locket lying on the floor at her feet, an ornate _A_ just visible on the polished silver face.

And of course, the Doctor, appearing almost the physical child he always had been mentally. "I don't understand," he said, and gaped.

"Don't you?"

"But we, but you - "

She grinned.

The Doctor approached her until he was standing a breath away, his eyes no longer bewildered but dark, even murderous, and _oh_ , there he was. "What have you done to Amy and Rory's child?"

"She's right here, Doctor," River said. She deliberately turned her back, allowing the Doctor to examine her. She lifted the locket from the ground and fastened it around her neck.

"With all of her memories back. The humans, designing a weapon to fight the Doctor," she laughed, "They should have finished their research."

"River, I'm so - I didn't - "

"Did you really think Time Lord DNA could be spontaneously engineered by TARDIS travel? Adorable."

" _River_."

"Say my name," she drawled and turned around because she couldn't miss this, couldn't miss the look on his face. What would it look like this time, she wondered.

"Master," he breathed.


End file.
